waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey's Surprise Party
Mickey's Surprise Party is a short that debuted in 1939 at the New York World's Fair as a promotional short for Nabisco. Since then, it has often been edited to suit the snack products in question. It is also notably the first cartoon to feature Mickey and Minnie's 1939 redesigns. Synopsis Minnie bakes cookies to impress Mickey. Just as she leaves, however, her dog, Fifi, accidentally knocks popcorn into her batter while chasing a fly. Minnie, none the wiser, puts the batter in the oven. Minnie then prepares for the visit, as does Fifi. Mickey and Pluto then arrive. Minnie accepts Mickey's flowers, but Fifi rejects Pluto's bone for some reason. Unfortunately, Minnie has baked the cookies too long, burning them. As she takes them out, the corn starts popping, but not before Pluto eats one, leading to him having an exploding cookie stuck in his belly while Mickey fights the burnt cookies with a water sprayer. Minnie is then seen crying on the couch, saying that she wanted to bake cookies just like Mickey's mom. Mickey tries to comfort her, saying "My mother used to burn them all the time!" She continues to cry, however, which leads to Fifi crying too. Mickey suddenly has an idea, and leaves with Pluto. When they come back, they have several Nabisco products, including: Ritz Crackers, Oreos, Lorna Doone, Barnum's Animal Crackers, Social Tea Biscuits, Fig Newtons (Mickey's and Minnie's favorite), and Milk Bones (which Fifi accepts and kisses Pluto). The film ends with Minnie kissing Mickey all over his face. The cartoon fades to "The End", which fades to the Nabisco logo. Characters *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Pluto *Fifi Voice Characterizations *Walt Disney - Mickey Mouse *Marcellite Garner - Minnie Mouse *Clarence Nash - Pluto Home video releases VHS * The Spirit of Mickey DVD * Walt Disney Treasures: Mickey Mouse in Living Color Trivia *When this short was released on the 1998 VHS of The Spirit of Mickey, the Nabisco snacks were edited to be generic-appearing snack foods, and the audio when Mickey arrives with the snacks has been overdubbed by Wayne Allwine and Russi Taylor. *Walt Disney hated the idea of public commercials for some reason, and swore he would not do one until then. *This is one of three Mickey Mouse cartoons (the other two being Minnie's Yoo Hoo and The Mad Doctor), and one of only a few Disney cartoons in general to be in the public domain, and is freely distributed across online video websites such as YouTube. *The cartoon was shown at the 1939 New York World's Fair. *This is notable for being the first Disney commercial sponsoring a company. *Clarence Nash is the voice of Pluto in this short, not Pinto Colvig. Gallery 28505.jpg 28506.jpg 28507.jpg Minnie_holds_her_skirt.jpg|Minnie straightening her dress. 28508.jpg 28509.jpg 28510.jpg 28511.jpg 28512.jpg 28513.jpg|"Oh, Mickey, you brought Nabisco!" 28514.jpg Tumblr lmtdqa7Av41qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mod05cYtF21qbrdf3o2 r1 500.gif Tumblr mod05cYtF21qbrdf3o1 r1 500.gif Pluto&fifi.jpg Nabisco treats.jpg 024A-013lick.jpg 024A-009howl.jpg 024A-008breakdown.jpg 024A-007suckh2o.jpg 024A-006badsmell.jpg 024A-005bunny.jpg 024A-004ring.jpg 024A-003suckit.jpg 024A-014end.jpg|Ending logo with the National Biscuit symbol in the background. 024A-012biscuits.jpg 024A-011spread2.jpg 024A-010spread.jpg 024A-001pretitle.jpg Tumblr nir7vxlhhl1r3jmn6o1 1280.png tve79494-19390218-1006.jpg tumblr_m852x8KzBZ1r3jmn6o1_1280.png tumblr_m8557rYKBM1r3jmn6o1_1280.png|Mickey offering Minnie Fig Newtons. large6.png Suprise_Party_2.jpg tumblr_m8559mxl141r3jmn6o1_500.png tumblr_m852n80wyw1r3jmn6o1_1280.png tumblr_m854nzwN6i1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Pluto shorts Category:1939 shorts Category:Promotional shorts Category:Public domain cartoons Category:Minnie Mouse shorts